A Chance of A Fresh Start
by livingforfiction
Summary: After Marcus dissapointed Mellie and left another heartbreak in her life, she soon discovers that the memories and the illusions are maybe not the only thing he left her. (Rated M for possible content in the chapters to come.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! Here my second Scandal fic, this will surely be a story with multiple chapters. I love to receive reviews so anything you think you can say it! Hope you like this. Mellie is my queen and it really broke my heart to see how much it hurt her to end things with Marcus. I thought I could give it a little expansion._**

* * *

-I need to talk to you. -Mellie said in an evidently tense voice tone. Her face was contracted, like it was when something worried her and she didn't know what to do. Olivia recognized her body language at the first second.

-What is it?

Mellie kept her head down, her eyes fixed in the hem of her skirt. -I, uh… I'm late. -she almost whispered, like a shy little girl who did something terrible and feels ashamed of confessing to her parents.

-Wh… what do you mean? -Of course she knew what she meant. But the shock of the sentence, she needed to hear her say it.

-My period, Liv. It's late! -She repeated, and this time, her voice kinda cracked a little at the end. Someone else wouldn't notice, but it was Olivia she was talking to. She noticed.

-Okay… How many days?

-Uh… -she shut her eyes tightly trying to recount. -Three.

-Fine, that doesn't necessarily mean something. It's an acceptable margin.

-I vomited this morning, Liv. All my breakfast. And I've had three pregnancies, I know how my body feels and reacts and behaves. -She looked at Liv with wet eyes. Liv saw the tears coming at the edges of her eyes, and she felt sorry for her.

-Mellie… -she stood up, rounded the desk, and sat beside her to wrap her arms around her. -You do not have to worry, we will figure this out. I am going to help you.

-But will he?

Liv remained quiet for a few seconds, because she honestly didn't know how to respond to that. She knew Marcus would take his responsibility for this, but she couldn't be 100% sure. -Don't think about that yet. First we… Are going to verify it. Is it okay?

Mellie nodded yes.

-Good. Then, what if you go home, take a bath, get in bed, try to relax, and I go in a few hours with… You know what I'll bring.

-Yeah. -she smiled. -I do… That sounds good. Thank you. -she stared deep inside Liv's eyes. -Thank you for everything.

-Don't have to. Now, wipe those tears away, stand up, and go take care of whatever you have left in your schedule today.

-Okay. -Mellie smiled shyly again, stood up, grabbed her coat and left.

Liv remained looking through the glass of her office's doors for a while. Involuntarily thinking about the possible outcomes this may bring; the optimist good of life or the fatal shameful terror of a ruined career. The reactions. The harassment of the media.

In that second, her phone rang and woke her up from her non asleep dream. She walked to her desk, and took her phone, checking the identifier before picking up as she always did: _Abby Whelan._

-Abby.

 _-Hey, everything okay?_

-Yeah… how are you?

 _-Don't ask that._

Liv laughed shortly. -Okay.

 _-Listen, do you wanna have dinner with me tonight? IIII NEEEED YOU.._

She laughed again at her friend's humor, who obviously needed to talk and relax. They knew each other better than anyone.

-Sure.

 _-Okay, can I land into your house?_

-Yeah, bring the booze.

 _-That cannot lack. -_ from her chair at her office, Abby was craving for the time to leave and see Liv.

-Okay. See you.

 _-Bye._

She hang off the phone, then picked up the few papers still spread over the desk. She grabbed her coat and walked out of her office.

* * *

As soon as she closed the door of her apartment behind her, she took her phone and dialed Quinn's number. She instantly picked up.

- _Liv._

-Hey, are you busy?

- _Not much. Why?_

-There is a pharmacy near your house, right?

- _Uh… yes, why?_

 _-_ Can I ask you for an enormous favor?

- _Tell me._

 _-_ I need two pregnancy tests.

- _WHAT? -_ Quinn's voice almost made her get her phone farther from her ear.

-I can't tell you what it is, but I'm fine. It's not me.

- _Okay… anything else?_

-No. Thank you Quinn, love you!

- _Yeah. Bye -_ she replied with her already known sarcastic tone.

* * *

Liv took a look at the clock on her wall: _8:20._ She was already on her fourth glass of wine and it was delicious, but she decided it was enough. If she was going to Mellie's house with such an important task to do, she couldn't be even dizzy.

She heard a knock on the door, and she instantly stood up walking impatiently to open it.

-Hey, come in.

Quinn stepped inside with a white plastic bag on her hand. Liv closed the door behind them.

-Here. -She handed her the bag. Liv took it, and opened it quickly taking a small glimpse of it. She saw two boxes.

-Thank you. -she smiled. -You want wine?

-No, thanks, I am tired so I just really wanna go home.

-Okay. Thanks again.

-Liv… are you sure you're okay?

-Yeah, why you ask?

-Well, because you asked me to bring you two pregnancy tests all of a sudden.

-Quinn, it's not for me, I told you.

And Quinn remained in silence for a few seconds, just staring at Liv sensing something else was going on. If this wasn't about her, then it must affect her in some way.

-Really, you don't have to worry. -Liv assured.

-Okay. -she slowly walked to the door and left.

Liv took a deep sigh, closed her eyes and thought about what she should do next.

She left the bag on the table, grabbed her phone, and called Mellie.

- _Hey._

-You're awake?

 _-Yeah, I wasn't going to sleep until you came._

-I'm on my way. -she finished, and grabbed the stuff to leave.

* * *

Mellie was lying on her bed, guarded under the blankets that kept her body warm, yet nothing that could keep her soul in peace.

She hadn't eaten anything for hours, she couldn't eat. Not only for the nerves devouring her but also, she felt her stomach wouldn't tolerate anything. She really, really felt the sickness increasing every hour.

She heard the doorbell ringing, and she quickly stood up, tied her robe and went downstairs.

-Come in. -she said to Liv.

-Okay. Upstairs?

-Upstairs. -Mellie indicated her.

-Have you eaten something? -Liv asked her as they climbed up the stairs.

-No.

-Mellie. -she turned around and gave her this look a mother gives to her disobedient child.

-I can't eat, Liv, I feel like my stomach is going to come out of my body.

Liv didn't reply. She kinda knew a thing or two about sickness.

Both entered her bedroom, and walked straight to the bathroom. Mellie lowered her panties and sat, while Liv unpacked the two boxes and read the first's instructions.

-So?

-So… -Liv put the paper down and grabbed the little container the first test had attached. -Here. -she handed it to her.

-Okay -she whispered back.

-Do you want me to leave you alone? -Liv asked her as Mellie positioned the container between her legs.

-No, please stay… can you?

-Sure. -she smiled back.

The urine filled the vessel, and she carefully placed it on the floor. Liv grabbed it and with the same care, put it over the sink. Mellie cleaned herself, put her panties back and stood up. -We're doing it now?

-You want to fill the other one, and do the two at the same time?

Mellie fixed her eyes at the container, and remained a few seconds thinking at it. Her mind felt like wanting to drag her to a blur state and then put her to cry, but her will refused. There was no time for that. She had to face whatever the truth was. -No. No, let's just do this one.

-Okay. -Liv pointed at the box inside the sink, and Mellie pulled out the test. She put it inside the container, and breathed deeply. She felt like trembling, he was actually trembling.

-You're shaking. -Liv said. -C'mon, let's sit. You need to calm down.

Mellie followed her to her room like a child, and both sat on the edge of the bed. Liv took a look at her. She was looking to her legs. She stretched them, then bent them, and crossed them. She was obviously dead with nerves. -Mellie… -Liv took her hand in hers. -Look at me.

And she lifted her blue eyes to meet Liv's. -You have done this before.

-I can't be pregnant, Liv. I can't.

-Mellie, stop. Stop feeling pity for yourself.

-I know. Right? I'm being a child.

-Yes, you are… -she kept in silence for a few seconds, and noticed again the anguished expression in Mellie's face. -Let me ask you something.

-Yeah.

-In case it comes out positive… Do you… WANT, this baby? Mellie?

It took her some seconds to process her question. -Uh… yes. I mean, yes… I would love my child. In case there is a child.

-Good. Then, that's what you have to put your attention on. Nothing else.

Mellie smiled. -You always manage it to be right.

-I know a thing or two.

-What do you mean? -she frowned.

-Nothing. Just kidding. -she trying to dissimulate her mistake and promised herself to be more careful not to mention anything like that again.

-Let's check it. -Mellie said.

-Yes.

Both stood up and walked to the bathroom. -You want to do this alone? -Liv asked.

-Uh… yes, please. -Mellie replied, and Liv left closing the door behind her. Then she sat against it.

Meanwhile, Mellie stared at herself on the mirror. She felt like nothing was crossing her mind anymore. She didn't know if it was the calm that chatting with Liv may have brought her, or she was too tense to think about anything coherent. Anyhow, she couldn't wait anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews you've given, it's a real push to know there are people who enjoy this story. Thanks and hope you like it again!**_

* * *

Mellie grabbed the goddamn plastic stick, and without hesitating she just glanced at it…

That was it. There was no doubt. The only thing that test did was to confirm her suspicion which at that point was at the 90%. She threw it inside the sink with all the force of the anger forming inside of her; the noise called Liv's attention and she worried something could happen.

-Mellie, you're okay?

-Yes. -she replied, without even paying attention to the tone she was using. It wasn't nice, she realized only a few seconds later, but to hell with that, the last thing she wanted to do was talk.

Liv knew her and knew her ways. Her gestures and her voice. Something was not okay; of course it was not okay. She was obviously pregnant.

And Mellie kept looking at herself on the mirror. Her throat started to get swollen because the hardness inside of it wouldn't let her breathe. She felt hopeless, and saw herself hopeless. The expression in her eyes was pitiful. Wretched. Miserable.

 _This is my fault,_ resonated around in her head. _I should have been more careful. How could I unwisely let myself get blind by the glow of whatever the hell he made to my hormones? What am I, 17?_

-Mellie, I'm coming in. -Liv told her from the other side.

-Yes. -she replied, this time, much nicer.

The door opened, and she avoided looking at her, she felt so extremely careless, and foolish, and unwary. -Mellie.

She didn't respond.

-Do you want me to leave you alone?

-No. -it her instinct answering, not her. Which by the way was more used to tell the truth than her consciousness. She kept the silence, kept the distance, and noticed the door closing. Liv sat on the plank of the toilet.

Mellie took a deep breath, and within those microseconds, all sort of memories and thoughts crossed through her mind. _KAREN. JERRY. TEDDY. HER PREVIOUS PREGNANCIES. FITZ, THEIR WEDDING, THE CAMPAIGNS, THE AFFAIR WITH LIV, CYRUS, THE TIME FITZ AND HER LAST HAD SEX ONLY TO CONCEIVE TEDDY._

And she came back from her rapid mental tour of her life. She admired how Liv remained in silence, just staring at her, almost with a motherly look.

-What? -Mellie said. Her voice exhausted and overwhelmed.

-Nothing. -Liv smiled.

-The first female President of the United States will be a single woman pregnant by a man who she didn't even have a formal relationship with. The global press is gonna love this. -she ran a hand up her face.

She was right. She was going to be the favorite meal of the daily tabloids. But she couldn't tell her she was right, that wouldn't make any good; right now, she needed to fall to reality about this circumstance she was in now.

-What if you get in bed… and try to calm down?

Mellie looked at her for the first time since she entered the bathroom. And then nodded.

-Good. C'mon. -Liv stood up, and both walked back to the bedroom. Mellie sat on the edge of her bed, and slowly, as much as her tired body allowed her to, she started undressing. Olivia walked to her closet, and opened the lower drawer, where she knew she kept her sleeping clothes, and pulled out a light blue satin gown.

-Thank you. -Mellie whispered.

-Do you want me to do anything?

-Uh… no, thanks. I think I will be fine tonight. -Mellie smiled, so much weakness and fear in her eyes, Liv thought it would be better if someone stayed with her. But she also knew that Mellie was one of the strongest women she knew, and if she didn't feel okay, she would find a way of being okay.

-Fine. If you need ANYTHING, Mellie… look at me. -she asked. -Anything… call.

-Thanks. -she smiled again.

Liv stood up and walked to the door.

-Liv. -Mellie stopped her, and she turned around. -Please… don't tell anyone.

-Of course.

* * *

 _Next morning. Saturday, 8 am._

Mellie opened her eyes at the friction of a warm material against her back. The instant memory that she fell asleep alone last night scared her; when she turned around, her son was cuddled behind her, with the covers at the half of his body. His little arms and legs were contracted on himself and he had a frowned expression that clearly showed how cold he was.

' _Oh, honey'_ she thought. Then grabbed the covers by the hem, and slowly covered him back. She kept admiring her son's delicate features for those brief seconds until he opened his eyes how he could;

-Hey. -she whispered to him, and without saying a word, he rubbed against the pillow and closed his eyes again. She giggled; he was just like his father. So difficult to get them to get up from bed.

On her night table, her phone vibrated once; It was Olivia: ' _Good morning. Do you feel good?_ '. She shut her eyes tightly; Liv was behaving so nicely with her.

' _Hi. Yes, I am, thanks. See you later.'_ she replied. There wasn't a day in which Mellie wasn't at Liv's office with her and her team. When you're going to be the next President, the campaign manager is present every single day of your life, even more considering it's Olivia. Like she handled every single situation of the last years, she was going to handle this pregnancy.

Her pregnancy. _'Okay, time to talk to him'_ she told to herself. Dryly and roughly, like she convinced herself of many things. But first she of course needed to eat, or at least try. The nerves were already starting to grow inside her guts and she could also feel the nausea that came with it; ' _Welcome to your fourth cycle, Mellie'_ she thought as she walked to the kitchen.

Although she loved coffee, it wasn't an option. On her three previous pregnancies, her doctors told her that caffeine wasn't very good to her body and her organism didn't take it very well. This was one of the reasons why every time she tried to disobey orders and give herself the taste, she ended up with awful vomits and headaches that threw her to the bed. So, fruit and milk will be.

She turned on the tv and tried to relax for those minutes before doing what she had to do.

* * *

' _Okay. There's nothing to fear'_ she told to herself, walking on her living room, while her hands trembled. She took her phone, and called him. Inside, she prayed that he wouldn't pick up, and at the same time she wanted him to pick up.

 _-Mellie. Hi._ -his voice made her heart stop for a second. The fear took over her; it was her backup consciousness speaking right now.

-Hey. How are you? -she felt a little guilty for asking that after they ended the way they did.

 _-I'm good. How are you?_

-I'm fine, uh… I need to talk to you about something…

 _-Everything okay?_

' _I don't know'_ she wanted to reply. -Yes, sure… Are you already at the White House?

- _Yes, are you coming?_

-Can I? Are you busy?

 _-No, you can come._

-Okay. Thanks…

 _-I wait for you._ -he finished, and she knew he was smiling.

' _Oh, Jesus Christ. I'm still alive,'_ she thought. Now she had to pick her dignity up from the floor to tell him what was going on.

* * *

-Come in. -Marcus said holding the door for her. If there was something she couldn't deny, was that he acted like a real gentleman with her.

-Thanks. -she smiled, with her head down and walked inside.

-We're gonna drink something? -he asked with an expression of excitement, probably because he got to talk to her after everything that happened, she thought.

-Uh no, I don't feel well, thanks.

-Okay. -he sat on the couch beside her.

-I told you that I needed to talk about something.

-Yes.

She closed her eyes, took a deep long breath while she ran a hand up her face. -Can I? -she asked, as she started taking her shoes off. -Just a minute.

-Sure. I don't know how you women do it.

She let out a small groan for the relief of her feet. -Well, beauty has a cost. -she smiled, a tired smile he noticed, and both laughed. He realized, though, something had her concerned. He may not know her since a long time but in these last months, he learned to read a thing or two about her gaze. About those breathtaking blue eyes.

-Mellie… -he said, and she looked at him. The smile almost in its last seconds started fading when she saw him. She saw how he looked at her. And she saw he knew she wasn't okay. -You can tell me. -he said in the most cautious way possible, in case he was wrong.

-Uh… -her leg started pounding subtly up and down. -I don't know how to say it, I don't wanna be… abrupt.

He just limited himself to wait until she could say whatever she had to.

Another deep breath. But this time, she didn't open her eyes. She couldn't find the way of saying it, she was scared of his reaction.

-Mellie. -he grabbed her hand, and intertwined his fingers with hers. -C'mon. It's me. There's nothing to be afraid of, remember?.

' _Funny that you say that'_ she thought. That's exactly the opposite of what she told him a few weeks ago, when she realized she couldn't trust him. ' _Okay. Enough. I'm done'_ -I'm pregnant. -she whispered, he barely caught it up.

Finally, after taking such a load off of her, she could open her eyes. And she saw him, staring at her in surprise, obviously shocked. But somehow she found this hidden peace in his eyes. And it wasn't because his eyes were beautiful, which by the way were indeed beautiful. -Really? -he spilled, his gaze lost in some random point of the floor.

-Yeah. -she replied.

-Good. -he squeezed her hand he still had in his grip.

-Look, I just came because I think you obviously deserve to know, if you don't wanna do this, it's fine, I can do it myself… -she said, her throat started to get swollen again. She was so scared of having to do this alone _again._ Even though Fitz was a great father and he helped her a lot with their youngest boy, she had to deal with her whole pregnancy alone. Fitz had no excuse or salvation or refutation for that. He spent the eight months of her pregnancy going after Olivia and acting like a child as if his love issues were going to resolve the country. She had forgave him for that already, but not forgotten the bitter time she had because of it.

-No, Mellie, what are you saying? I'm not leaving you alone. -he said frowning. -I would never. You know that I didn't quite have a father, I would not put a child into the same awful situation I went through.

Still not looking at him, she smiled in relief. Her chest received a shock of comfort for what she was hearing. -Thanks. -she whispered.

-And about us? -he was curious. He really felt strong things for her.

-We'll see later. We'll manage it. -she replied. She was obviously not coming back with him, and he felt the flow of sadness and disappointment passing through him.

-Of course. -he replied, looking down. He tried to hide his letdown, but Mellie knew better. Besides her natural audacity, she was a woman. And a mother. She had seen it in many people's faces. Including her own.

-Ooohhh, come on. Don't put that puppy face. We… -she sighed. -I didn't say no. I still haven't got over you. And that upsets me, but this… now this changes the situation. It's a whole new thing, you know?

-I do… I think we owe each other a chat. In cold.

-Me too.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks again for the support you've showed to this story, it's really encouraging._**

* * *

 _That night._

Mellie and Marcus were sitting on the couch of her home, leaning their backs against the extremes. A warm thin blanket covered their legs, because somehow they decided to let the tension outside the door and relax like a pair of… friends (?). They had taken their shoes off, and his shirt was a few buttons open, while she was wearing this long loose shirt with the logo of her college stamped. Nothing more happened, and there were no kinds of suggestions between them. They were just two people who came back from work tired and they had some issues to discuss. And to share, from now on.

-You're quiet. -he said.

-Yes… I'm just tired.

-I see.

She lifted up her eyes and looked at him. Of course he meant something deeper on what he said, he always did. -What do you see?

-That you're tired. -he gave her this heartwarming soft smile that melted her. She couldn't help it, he just got her. She closed her eyes and resigned to the fact that with an eternal link together, if she wanted to keep things limited to their duty, she would have to make a superhuman effort to fight against her own self. Sadly, she still felt a lot of things for him. And she needed to know if he felt some kind of a thing for her, in order to move on.

-I am… -her mind was in a difficult state, not only to cope with but also to describe. She literally didn't know what was going on with her. -I just need a break. You know what I mean? A break… from life.

-I do. -beneath the blanket, his feet caressed hers slowly. When she noticed, she let this subtle smile appear. -Do you wanna talk about something?... -he insisted. He planned on insisting until she opened up.

-No… -her finger played with a loose thread of the couch. -I don't.

-Hmm… okay. -he looked at her with tenderness. He was astonished by her, her beauty, her voice. How innocent she looked playing with a simple thread and how much of a nightmare she could be if she got mad.

She kept twirling the thread around her finger, over and over, but her gaze was now moving from one point of the couch to another. And to her legs, then the buttons on Marcus' shirt. _Her legs,_ she thought about them; how they soon would be opening wide again for the fourth time. How heavy they would get, again. How hard would be to walk on the last weeks, again. She just hoped she didn't have to do this alone, again.

She didn't notice that her eyes were getting wet, in front of him. She didn't want to do this, she never thought she would cry in front of him. She hated it; she even hated to cry in front of Fitz when they were married. She felt so fragile and whoever she was with started asking her questions and trying to get her to talk about whatever was happening to her and she hated it.

-Hey… -he whispered to her, and she lifted up her eyes to him. The only thing he did now was stretching his arms towards her. He sensed that maybe what she needed was fondness and affection, but in silence, with no demands, no pressure. She never talked too much about this kind of things and actually this was the first time he saw her like this. He had never seen her crying before. Yet, he thought she still looked beautiful.

She slowly crawled to him, her mouth in a subtle pout that made her look like a child. Her hair was loose and falling above her shoulders carelessly; when she laid her head against his chest and his hands embraced her, she felt the weight of her body releasing her free and a sensation of sleep, probably because of the comfort that the rub of his fingers was giving her.

A small groan came out of her throat, and he felt relieved. She felt soothed with him and that was all, all he wanted. He wanted everything with her.

-Marcus… -she whispered very softly.

-Hmm?

-If I ask you something, will you tell me truth?

-Of course.

She lifted up her head and rested it over his abdomen, staring at his eyes. ' _Oh God, how can he be so charming?'_ passed through her mind. _'Oh God, those eyes'_ he thought.

-If you don't want to do this, I'll understand. I really can do it alone. - _LIE._ Of course she was lying tremendously, but if something upset her more than going through her pregnancy alone, was retaining someone who doesn't want to be with her.

-Mellie, no, don't say that again. I'm not leaving you. I told you and I hope you don't have to think about that once more. I love you… both of you.

 _Both of you._ Wow. He was really willing to get on this with her. -You love me? -she asked, startled.

-I love you. -he repeated. And she noticed his voice was getting a little weak. She didn't imagine him as a sentimental person, but she was evidently wrong. -I do, and to be honest, I am happy, Mellie. I love you and though this is gonna be complex because of you and the possibility of becoming President, this is my life now. You are my life now, and… I am happy. -he smiled.

She hid her face under the blanket, and beneath it she smiled against his abdomen. Her tears soaking his shirt, he felt like he was home. This was everything, all that he always wanted. A woman he loved, and now their child. The short time they have known each other made it all of a challenge, but he was willing to work this out. Even if she were to become President, he was going to fight for this. He knew he probably didn't behave completely well with her. And he was just realizing this now; but he hoped he could make it right and she could move on along with him. Because he loved her. And it was clear that she loved him.

* * *

 _The next morning._

She called him early to ask him if she could go talk with him. _'I need to talk about something'_ was all she said. He wasn't scared, she didn't sound worried or concerned, but she did sound like it was something important. _'Sure. Come in. I'll be here.'_

The click of her high heels resounded through the main hallway, as everyone that crossed her path greeted her with a smile. She refused to start using lower heels, she had just found out that she was pregnant, she wanted to enjoy her clothes for as long as she could.

The secretary nodded positively, and she opened the door of the office, stepping in.

-Hey. -Fitz turned around from his position beside the window.

-Hi. -she walked and stopped over the seal where she waited for him.

-I'm so tired I can't even walk so wait until I get there. -he said with a smile, and those exhausted eyes she knew so well. -Hi. -he held her by her shoulders and they gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

They sat in front of each other, and he looked straight into her eyes. -Tell me. -he said.

-Uh…

-Wow. It's serious. -he smiled.

-What?

-It's serious. I know it because you didn't say it at once.

-Yeah, well… it deserves the silence.

-Did something bad happen? -Fitz said curious.

-No no, I… -she shook her head trying to clear her ideas and be direct. -Did you know about… my… relationship, with Marcus?

-Walker? Yes, I heard… That's good. I'm happy for you. -he smiled again, and it was a genuine smile, she knew.

-Thanks, uh… I'm pregnant, Fitz. -she spat out.

He didn't respond, of course, shocked. His head went down, and his eyes wandered all over the floor trying to get the actual dimension of the situation and the words to tell her. She was enough worried about what was about to come already and his silence was making it worse; a flow of nausea started growing inside her belly. _Shit, not here,_ she thought.

-Is it his?

-What?

-The baby. Is it his? Marcus?

-Yes. -with her back laid, she rubbed her temple with the fingers of her right hand.

-Okay… That… shouldn't be a problem. Mellie, it's… it's good. -he smiled and looked at her; his arm stretched towards her, and she gave him her hand into his. -It's something good. -he repeated. She looked so quiet, so… hermetic. He knew this state. It was an obvious shock and her eyes seemed to be exploring the room with no direction only to let her mind drift.

-Yeah- she whispered.

-Do you want it?

-Yes. -a smile was progressively blossoming on her face. -I do, it's just… a hit. I didn't… We didn't expect this.

-I know… Everything will be fine, Mellie. You will be able to have it all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oh sweet, lovely reviews. Love y'all, keep them coming lol**_

* * *

The last three days were good in general, both Mellie and Marcus believed. They had been talking a lot about their stuff, he had been checking on her several times per day and he stayed with her for the last three nights. From now on he wanted to take care of her, to stay by her side and make sure they could do their best on this.

They were taking everything so nicely and friendly; both were absolutely into the matter. He was excited, she could tell, she noticed a little something in his eyes whenever he looked at her body. Though this wasn't definitely something they expected or seek for, Mellie was relieved he was handling the topic so wonderfully and treating her and Teddy so well.

The last three days consisted on telling the good news to her family and most important, to Karen. The girl couldn't believe what she heard; she didn't even know him and she was so anxious to meet him, she wanted to make sure he was a good guy and Mellie wanted her to meet him too. She was sure they would like each other but she needed to see it by herself.

-So? -he asked her while he approached her from behind.

-She's really happy about it. -Mellie replied, pressing his arms against her belly.

The marble counter was really cold and her satin nightgown was too thin for it; she moved back, and her hips pushed him back too. He released her and she walked to her bedroom to get dressed; she had the first appointment with her doctor today.

-You're going to work early. -he said.

-No… I actually have an appointment… to make the first ultrasound. -she replied from half of the hallway.

-Really?... Oh, did you tell me? Maybe you did and I wasn't paying attention…

-No, no, I didn't. -Mellie walked back to him. -It was something fleeting, I called yesterday and she had this free space, and to be honest I had my mind blurry, I really forgot, I'm really sorry. -she placed both hands on his cheeks. -I feel bad.

-Hey it's fine… I won't be able to go, but… I can delay whatever I have to do today-

-No no, please, don't do that because of my mistake. I will bring you every single picture it's taken.

-Okay. Sorry.

-Don't. -she smiled, gave a soft caress to his chest and left to her room.

* * *

She walked into her well known doctor's office quietly. She was really tired today; she woke up like that. Physical fatigue was something she had to bear during every pregnancy, but it increased with each one. She felt like she wanted to be laying down in bed at all hours of the day; she worked for a few hours from now on, as much as her body allowed her. These were going to be the most shaken nine months she had ever been through.

-How are you feeling lately, Mellie? -The woman had known her for so many years that they had left the "Mrs. Grant" thing aside.

-Good, in general. -she explained as she sat on the stretcher. -Very tired, though.

-Oh, yes. It had been one of your permanents symptoms, right? -the doctor asked while she slid a pair of latex gloves down her hands.

-Yes.

-Okay, we will be checking all that in the process. I need you to lay back. You can take your shoes off if it makes you more comfortable.

Mellie took the suggestion and took her heels off, then laid down.

-Well… let's take a look. Can you lift your shirt? -the doctor asked and she unclasped the first few buttons to uncover her abdomen.

The woman spilled the cold transparent gel over her skin, and she trembled briefly in reaction. She could never get used to the feeling; the plastic scanner pressed against her, and the cold spread around her whole belly, taking the internal chills to her cages.

She bent her head to the side, and the view of the blue toned images in the monitor caught her vision. There it was... what she knew so well.

Quiet and small. So comfortable and safe; she smiled feeling that her heart was showing up through her face.

-There it is. -the doctor said, moving the device a few times more to get the perfect angle.

-How much do you have, Mellie? 6, maybe?

-Five weeks.

-Oh okay… it looks great. Everything is fine visually. We're going to hear the heartbeats. -the doctor smiled.

Mellie felt a flow of emotion passing inside her body; hearing the beats of her children was practically her favorite part of doing this. It caused her something she couldn't repress; she usually ended tearing up although many times she didn't want to.

She abruptly started hearing the sound of her baby's cardiac rhythm. On the monitor, the frequency waves were shown as the sounds came in; she closed her eyes and for those few seconds, she enjoyed the feeling of going through this again; the doctor noticed it, and she let the sound playing while she stood up and walked to the counter to take her gloves off. She let Mellie take those few seconds, until she opened her eyes and asked if she could she sat up back again.

-So, everything is fine?

-Absolutely. -her doctor replied while Mellie put her shoes back on. -And about the physical fatigue… I understand it could be something hard to control for you considering the position you're currently in. -the woman sat back in front of her. -But I also know that you understand, Mellie how important it is to take good care of yourself, even more during this first three months. Don't forget our bodies are not the same in our 20's than in our 40's. -said and gave her a kind smile.

-Oh I do know about that. -Mellie replied with a soft laugh.

-Okay. You know that if you need absolutely anything, you call me. Please try to stay calm. As much as possible.

-Yes. -she replied with a smile before leaving.

* * *

After the check up, she went to her office to try to catch up with the work she had; she always had work to do, so as long as her body was awake and willing to cooperate, she wanted to advance with it. She couldn't just stay home because there was always an hypothetical possibility that she may decay and lose all attention and focus.

She worked until midday, when Marcus called her to ask her if he could pass by to see her for a while. She was already on the track with her tasks, so she said yes with no problem.

Half an hour later he arrived to her office, and brought her launch. When he came in, he noticed her empty distant expression when she saw the bag with a box of food inside.

-Mel, have you eaten? -he asked, already knowing the answer.

-No, I actually have my stomach pretty much closed. -she replied while she locked the door, and then walked to the couch beside him.

-You know I will nicely ask you to eat, right?

She stared at him and sighed. -Okay. I'll do my best.

-That's my girl. -he smiled while he opened the box and put it in front of her.

She started nibbling on the vegetables calmly, and he wanted to know about the control. -How is everything? -he asked with a smile while his hand laid on her knee.

-Great. -she replied with the same wide smile. -Everything in order. You have to hear its heartbeats… it's something you won't forget.

-Ah, damn, I should have been there. -he couldn't believe what he had missed. He wished with all his heart he knew about it sooner. The spark in her eyes while she spoke gave him even a bigger realization that this they were into, was something out of dimension. He was already feeling something he couldn't put in words either; the difference was, she was familiar with the matter. He wasn't.

-Hey don't worry, we're coming back in a few weeks.

-I hope so. -his hand caressed her thigh up and down, while she reluctantly and slowly ate the food by bits.

-Look, I got you something. -she stretched her arm to the table where her bag was; she opened it, stirred between all the stuff and pulled out a small brown envelope. -For you. -she told him with a smile, and a brilliant glow in her eyes.

He opened it slowly, and inside there was a small picture he took out; the image of the first ultrasound. -Oh, God. -he was about to melt right there for what he was seeing.

In that moment, opportunely her phone ranged. She cursed whoever was calling for interrupting the sentimental moment, and let out a heavy sigh before picking up. -Hi Liv.

-Mellie, I need you to come to the office.

-What is it?

-I don't have time to explain.

-Liv, please tell me.

Olivia saved a short silence before spitting. -It's leaked, Mellie…

She already suspected what she could be talking about; the only thing there was to find out about right now. -Say it, Liv.

-The press knows you're pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Y'all I should be taking this time to do my college tasks but instead i'm here writing this, if this ain't procrastination i don't know what is! And I wanna tell you that I won't abandon this story, sometimes i just don't have enough time to form an idea and then put it in here. Thanks for always waiting :)**_

 _ **This is kind of a filling chapter but I love that kind. hope you enjoy it**_

* * *

-They can't do that! Can they? They can't! -Mellie nearly screamed while she walked side to side at Liv's office in front of the tv. Quinn, Huck and Charlie remained quiet and in silence, just standing there waiting for orders. What could they possibly say. Olivia and Fitz were the only ones who truly knew the genuine Mellie.

On the screen, the headline read: _Mellie Grant Surprises With Pregnancy._ 'Pretty harmless' Liv thought, if they didn't consider the fact that the presenter reminded about the unknown identity of the father every 10 seconds.

-Mellie... PLEASE, calm… down. You have a baby in there.

-Oh I'm very much aware, thanks.

-Melody! -Liv raised her voice, and Mellie lifted her eyes to her. She got it. Liv was serious.

-Okay. I get it. -Mellie replied lowering her voice volume with each word.

Marcus came walking from the kitchen carrying a cup of tea, and handed it to her before taking his hand to her cheek, to put her eyes to his level. -Listen to Liv.

With her head down, Mellie nodded softly. She felt like a child.

-Liv… -she said, almost sounding like a plea; Olivia looked at her and she understood. She saw it in Mellie's eyes. Her desperation, her inner wish of running away and hide beneath the covers of her bed. She wouldn't do it, Mellie Grant never hid and she was not going to start now; both of them knew. But her fear was real and Liv could feel it from the other side of the table.

-I'm going to solve this.

-But… who could have been? NOBODY knows except you, Fitz and my doctor, and she wouldn't…

-Right now that's not the point, Mellie. We will find out later. What we gotta do right now is control the situation. I will do it, but I need you to stay calm.

Mellie smiled softly. Her body felt heavy and dense, like she was going to fall on her knees right there. Liv read her expression too.

-Okay, why don't you take her home? -Liv looked at Marcus and smiled him. -And try to help her relax.

-Sure. -he replied, and rounded his arm around her waist. She walked ahead of him and he threw Liv a confident smile.

* * *

Her bed felt so, so comfortable. The blankets gave her body a relieving warm contact; they were smooth and seemed to caress her when she needed it the most.

-You're okay? - Marcus whispered to her.

-Hmm. -she mumbled positive, without a word. The fabrics covered her up to her nose, and her blue gorgeous eyes glow adorably amid the tenuous light of the room. She turned around to check if the curtains were fully closed; it was something absolutely necessary for her to fall asleep. She hated to turn around and have the bright sunlight on her face, or the slightly lightened climate on her room to be ruined by a thin slit between the curtain and the window. Kind of an OCD, but it was determinant for her. -Teddy? -she asked him about her son. She had left him watching cartoons on his bed around an hour ago.

-Asleep. I checked on him ten minutes ago.

-Thanks. -she whispered.

-Sleep well, babe. -he murmured, and ran his fingers down the visible wicks of her hair.

As a last gesture before falling asleep, she gave him this subtle smile of gratitude. She was going to take a much needed time of sleep beside him.

 _A few hours later_

She opened her eyes to the pleasant warm, calm environment of her room; it was a very cold day. Behind her, he was peacefully asleep with a single hand over her hip. Her eyes were still heavy and her body barely moved; physically, she was still not at the max of her capacities, but mentally she had quite a good rest. A yawn came through her throat, and after letting it out, she decided to go check on her son.

She sat up on the edge, and her head seemed to spin a little along with her vision. ' _Oh crap, are these nine months going to be like this?'_ she cursed. She put on her slippers, and slowly stood up.

She walked to Teddy's room, and she slid her head inside the gap between the door and the wall Marcus had left open. Her son was still asleep beneath the thick covers she had put over him. _Good._

She walked back to her bedroom. Slowly headed to her bed, with a heavy step, her legs feeling weak, unable to hold her standing up for much time. She laid down again, slid her body beneath the wonderful heat of the covers; when she leaned on her side, she saw his eyes opening progressively. She waited there, still and silent; he could put his vision on focus.

-Hey- he whispered.

-Hi. -she smiled, still feeling really drowsy.

-You okay? -she found so cute that he worried so much about her when he had just woken up. But she also feared that he would get overstressed; he was so, so into her and the baby that she wouldn't want this to become something stressful for him. His first child, his first experience with something so beautiful like this. She would talk with him later; she would tell him her concerns.

-Uh… no. -she replied.

-What is it? -he took his hand to her hair. She looked so… _perfect._

-I'm… uh, I feel weak.

-Vomit?

-No. I went to Teddy's room and my legs felt… -a flow of discomfort coming from her stomach streamed through her body and she let out a groan in complaint. -My legs felt heavy.

-There is nothing I can do, is it?

A soft giggle managed to come up from her in this uncomfortable state. -No. You will have to learn to be okay with that.

-I guess so. -he couldn't believe he would have to see her suffering this kind of things for nine months just sitting beside her doing nothing.

-What time is it?

He turned around, and checked his phone on the night table. -Five forty.

A yawn was born on her face. -Damn. I should get up.

-For what?

-To… I don't know. Work, or… call Liv. I always have something to do. I can't stay in here.

-Mel…

-You can't stop me, don't try it.

-I know. But if you can't even bear being standing up…

-There are chairs, you know?

And he didn't respond. What could he say against her stubbornness?

-I'm gonna call Liv. -she said, and grabbed her phone beside her. -The media must be throwing a hella good party.

She pressed the green button, and Liv picked up after a few seconds.

 _-Hey. I was just about to call Marcus._

-Why? Did something happen?

 _-Nothing urgent. I just thought you would probably be sleeping and if that was the case, I wanted to let you rest. How do you feel?_

-Not very good. But please, tell me what is it.

 _-Everybody is asking for an interview, Mellie. You know how this is._

-And?

 _-Sooner or later you will have to do it. But of course, not now. And even less if you're not feeling well. Is Marcus with you?_

 _-_ Yes.

 _-Good. Tell him that I say he better take care of you every second or something bad will happen. -_ Clearly Liv was smiling on the other side. Mellie smiled too.

-Okay. I will.

 _-Be discreet, Mellie._

-Liv, seriously?

- _Okay, just doing my job. Take care._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys, sorry it took me more than usual to update, but i wanted to make this chapter as good as i could; Here's the M I mentioned on the summary an eventual chapter would have (*wink wink*) soooooo enjoy this**_

* * *

' _I am not even sure of what am I going to do. How I'll handle this. And now I have two children to think about, I can't allow myself the pleasure of falling down and be a poor victim until someone comes and saves me, that's not going to happen. My children need me. Straight and decided.'_ Mellie finished writing on her personal notebook. She started keeping it when she and Fitz divorced; her therapist recommended her to give it a try, and she immediately felt how effective it was turning out. She placed her notebook and the pen back in the drawer and closed it slowly. She didn't have a good day today. She was nervous, anxious, so susceptible. She thought it was quite obvious and normal, nothing strange in a pregnancy; but it was evidently also a result of the given circumstances she was in. She suddenly thought on what Liv said to her the day before. ' _They're asking for an interview, Mellie'_ did it mean she would have to sit in front of a camera and talk about how she got involuntarily involved with someone and got pregnant within weeks? _Oh no. Hell, no._

It was 7 pm and she was already feeling tired. She didn't go to work today, but she spent many hours at Liv's office with the whole team organizing and preparing for an eventual interview. She headed to the kitchen with her heavy walk, which was becoming something common in the daily basis. She put on water on the heater, and walked to the couch. She let her body fall above the sofa; she loved that thing. It had a something that made her want to lay in there forever. Laying on her back, her eyes wandered through the roof, without a particular path, surfing between her thought which were going at maximum speed. Fitz had been so quiet about all this, she wondered if he was truly okay with it, as he told her. Or maybe he was just too busy; yes, surely that was. She wasn't in his place.

Marcus walked in. She raised her head, and he smiled softly to her. -Hi. -he said low.

-Hi. -she replied.

He sat beside her, and gave a short caress to her cheek.

-How was today? -she asked.

-Good. Calm. It actually surprises me that given the riot, I don't have to stand there and say anything. I was told not to allow the press today.

-I know a thing or two about that. -she smiled.

-How do you feel?

-Hm… can't complain.

-Oh… I'll take it as a good thing?

She giggled. -Yeah. Do that.

The water started whistling on the heater, so she leaned on her elbows for support to stand up, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm. -I'll do it.

-Marcus, I'm pregnant, not invalid. -she smiled as he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

-Sweetheart, I happen to want to act like a gentleman. Let me do that.

A smile blossomed on her face. She hadn't felt like this, or had any of those attentions in a long time.

-What were you going to drink? -he asked turning around to look at her.

But she didn't reply. She kept staring at him because she kinda got lost into his sweetness; unconsciously, she felt ridiculous. Even a little ashamed. But someone was treating her like that after a long time of believing she would never receive that again. And the feelings, the playful sensations going around her head and inside her chest since he met him, were maybe starting to become solid, to gain a shape… maybe she was starting to fall in love.

-Mel.

-Uh? -she shook her head briefly.

-What were you going to drink?

-Uh… no. -she had her eyes pinned on him, and the way his shirt delineated the contours of the muscles in his torso. -Come here.

-Why?

-Come here. -she repeated. And he obeyed; he walked and sat beside her again.

-Could you help me with something?

-Yeah, sure… what is it? -he was not sure of where she was going to.

-Look… I think I need… -she kneeled on the couch, and slowly took one of her legs to the other side of his hips. -I kinda need help.

-... I see. -he was starting to like this.

-I haven't had a good day. -she sighed, with an extremely erotic voice tone that almost made him melt right there.

-We can fix that. -he whispered, while he calmly took his hands to her loose shirt she often used to sleep. -Up. -he said, for her to lift her arms.

-Do NOT… Tell me what to do. -Mellie purred, staring at his eyes hungrily, bringing her desire up from inside her guts. -I want to give the orders… Or I won't play… Deal?

He remained silent in his state of arousal. Trying to get his mind to reply. -Deal. -he whispered back.

-Good. -she gave him this naughty smirk while he felt her hips progressively pressing down over his pelvis. He couldn't think, not rationally, so he was just acting by instinct.

He took his hands up to her buttocks, he felt them beneath his fingertips, and squeezed them tightly, making her groan softly. Oh, that part of her body… Always a good attribute.

She took her fingers to the first button of his shirt, and undid it very slowly, as she looked at him attentively in the eyes. Then, she did the same with the second. When she got to the third, she bent down to his chest, and her lower lip licked his flesh easily; he quickly held her head gripping her by her hair.

Her tongue caressed his skin getting it wet and giving it even a hotter temperature. She kept working on the buttons; when the shirt was open, she moved back, and stared at every curve of his torso. That warm, soft, irresistible flesh. That every time she touched it, she felt like she couldn't control other things that came with her.

Her pretty little face looked killing at that very moment; he could notice the hard breathing in and out of her chest, and the noise it made through her nose; His hand reached her cheek, and then slid back to her neck, to pull her very slowly towards him, and stopping millimeters from his face. With one finger, he traced the contour of her lips, subtly open, waiting. From her breath, the heat came fast with every second.

He didn't wait anymore, with those meaty, rosy lips in front of him, and captured them with his mouth. His tongue was just about to enter her, when she took his face abruptly and pulled back from him.

-Gross. That's gross. -she whispered.

He was afraid he hurt her, or made her feel uncomfortable, he was already feeling like a fool for not knowing what he did. She got closer to his ear, with her hands holding his cheeks delicately. The sole touch of her hands made him fall down for her charms.

-I said… I give the orders.

-Oh… -he remembered.

-Yeah… -she looked at him closely in the eyes. -Oh. Now stay still.

 _Oh God, how long is she going to be like this?_ he thought. She started kissing his cheek, letting her lower lip lick him up; went down his neck, then his collarbone, and stopped when she got to his chest.

-Oh, I'm sorry I'm making you wait, darling, I just… -she sighed, while both of her hands tasted the muscles of his torso lustfully as they travelled up.

-I get it. -he tried to force a soft smile out of this.

-Well… enough torture for today. Sorry. -she mumbled seductively, before kissing him very slowly.

Finally his lips got to feel hers. Her tongue was poking inside his mouth and his hands were sliding underneath her satin nightgown; she felt them advancing up her body. He found her panties, lace panties he touched, and carefully slid them down. When it became necessary, she lifted both of her legs, one at a time, to help him take the garment off.

She kept kissing him tenderly; their lips rubbed like pampering each other. He rolled up her gown, and she raised her arms until her bare body was displayed in front of him.

Her hair was spread free and careless; her face had not even a gram of makeup. And he thought she looked so, so… _perfect._

-Perfect. -he repeated audibly.

She stared at him for a few seconds with a childish little smile, moved by what he just said. Her hands took his face back again; and she gave him one more deep kiss. While his hands caressed every inch of her body going up, she felt the chills that he got to cause her until the smaller fibre of her inwards. Practically shaking. Trembling under the spell.

Her cellulite and stretch marks he found on the way made her even more attractive to his eyes; it was honestly, the first time he had something real with a real woman. Real, that doesn't pretend to hide her imperfections or her flaws.

She brought her hands down to the front of his jeans; undid the only button they had, and lowered it the way she could. His boxer showed up; and her fingertips caressed softly over it.

-Mel… -he looked straight into her eyes once more. -You're sure you're okay?

-Yes, Marcus, I've done this a thousand times, it's not my first pregnancy, remember? -she smiled trying to give him a little confidence.

-But it's MY first.

-I know. There is no danger, baby, stay calm.

-Okay. -he whispered. Then, he gripped her buttock with one arm, and held her neck with the other hand; she tried to remove his underwear down, but couldn't because of his sitting position.

-Get up. -she whispered quickly, and the few centimeters he could raise his body with her straddling him were enough to get the garment down.

The tip of his member suddenly made contact with her clitoris; she gasped abruptly and her eyes closed instantly. He kissed her chest, coming down the centre, and taking on the curve of her left breast.

She enjoyed running her hands up and down his large back. His mouth was giving her a sensation she had forgotten; and the hand gripping her buttocks hungrily made her self esteem grow up to heaven. She was finally feeling desired. And feeling her body liquids flowing down her wet genitals. In her stomach she contained a huge tension that became unbearable and made her body cry for relief.

Her gorgeous, tempting legs surrounded his waist and her arms embraced him; he couldn't believe the charm of the woman in front of him.

His fingers fondled her abdomen while they went down and stopped against her pubis; his thumb stretched a little more, and reached her clitoris, right in the centre of her spread lips. She took a sharp strong breath, inhaling a sort of moan while her body contracted backwards; and her mouth opened, and her hair fell lower.

Looking at her, he just got the feeling of wanting to stay with her forever. To keep her, to see her like this from now on, to make her this happy.

He grabbed her by her waist, put another hand behind her neck, and pushed them aside. She softly fell on her back, and he slid one hand down her left thigh; she lifted them and sticked them beside his hips. She already felt him between her lips, and when he started kissing her neck, the heat she was carrying inside felt like it was going to spill out of her. Her head shook from one side to the other, and her nails sank on the skin of his back, as she tried to get air and energy to speak.

- _Please._ -she could whisper.

He heard her perfectly. And he was loving nibbling on the skin of her neck, then her cheeks, and her lips. Her hands hit on his back softly but repeatedly; the need of ecstasy pushing inside her stomach was exhausting her.

The next second she felt him hard in the centre of her genitals; a chill flew through her body fleetingly, and slowly, the tip of his member entered her carefully. He was so worried about hurting her, or damaging any of the two. Her body arched backwards beneath him, while he held her by the sides down her cages. Her belly was barely noticeable, yet he kept the precaution of entering her without putting so much pressure over her. He sticked his mouth to hers, inhaling her initial prolonged moan. He started moving slowly, and she proceeded to kiss him, with both of her hands beside his face; it had been long since she felt something like this.

* * *

 _ **Alright alright sorry for cutting it just there. But don't worry i promise the next chapter i will come back with this scene and will also be M. Thanks for the reviews as always!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello guys! Sorry for making you wait, but as i told you some days ago i've been certainly busy with college/school tasks that hopefully will soon get lighter and i will get not only more time but also more inspiration to continue this more fluidly. I am preparing a new Mellitz story that i will be posting soon so stay tuned if you ship them because you will love it!. And as always thank you for supporting this story**_

 _ **This is short, but i promise, i promise i will make it up to you later.**_

* * *

-Ms. Grant, thank you so much for choosing us. -the young assistant told her as she walked into the studio.

Mellie could only smile, because as soon as she tried to answer, the people in charge of her makeup and microphones surrounded her and a polite nod with the head was everything she could give the nice girl.

Liv was standing a few meters from her, with her phone pinned to her ear, something she had been doing for hours. She really felt compassion for her.

-Mel, you're ready? -Liv asked her.

-Yeah. -she replied, while her hands played nervously with each other.

-Hey. -Liv took her hands and softly squeezed them, separating the two. -It's gonna be okay.

Mellie took a deep breath and nodded.

-Have you spoken to Marcus?

-Yes.

-Okay.

 _-Senator, we're ready. Whenever you want._ -a male voice told them, and Mellie felt her body getting hard and rigid again.

-Hey, look at me. -Liv said. -You have had to face worse things that this. Far worse. And this is something yours, okay? Not anyone else's. Yours. You don't have to pretend. Tell the truth.

-But what if I say something… you know… any word that could shock?

-Just rely on how much Marcus and you love each other and how hopeful and illusioned you two are about this baby. And that of course, it won't interfere with your position, in case of becoming president.

-Okay.

* * *

-Senator, our apologies for this abrupt start, but… this is a complete shock, for the whole country. -the reporter asked her with a smile. The woman gave her confidence, she didn't know why, she had never met her before.

-Well… -Mellie took a deep breath. She didn't care if this was live, she was going to follow Liv's advice and be authentic -It was a complete shock for us too, to be honest. -she said smiling uncomfortably. She was terribly tense, but she wasn't going to show it up.

-Oh, I imagine. Are you happy, both of you? -the media already knew who he was. The Press Secretary of the White House, of course they would find out soon. Yet, they seemed to pay a little respect and keep his name explicitly out of the interview.

-Very. -her smile was genuine. -We're very thrilled and although it wasn't something planned at all, we felt enlightened by how opportune this situation was.

-How is that?

-Well, given the recent events… we feel blessed with this gift that in some way doesn't let us fall into the tragedy, the sadness that surround us nowadays. And for that, we couldn't be more grateful.

-That's amazing. Now, is this going to change the path of your road to the Oval? Will you be taking some time off of your work as Senator too?

-For now, that's something I couldn't say anything certain about, but we're pretty much sure that this pregnancy is not going to interfere with our jobs.

The interview went for about ten more minutes, and Mellie was asked about her expectations on Fitz's final months, the current political climate on the party and a little more about her current work in Virginia. It went pretty fast for her and she was grateful to God for that.

-Oh my God, I'm breathing. -she said, as she stepped out of the set and walked to Liv.

-It was great.

-Really?

-Yes. Short, precise, and polite.

Mellie simple breathed out a few more times trying to get away of the stress inside of her guts.

Liv's phone rang, and she saw her pausing for a second after receiving something.

-Look. -she put her phone in front of her.

 _Please tell Mellie I'm proud of her. And congrats to both for the great job you're doing. You make an excellent team._ Mellie smiled before seeing the remittent; _Fitz._ She smiled double.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello you beautiful people. Thanks for keeping up with this, I really appreciate it. This is really short but I felt lke I had to change the course because I want the story to keep a little resemblance to what's happening on the show so, here it goes, my little explanation about how i feel this storyline from now on: this happens at current time on the show, and the following mentioned situation happened days after the election night. Review or PM in case you have any doubts! thanks.**

* * *

Mellie sat in her office quite exhausted. She felt her body offloading the weight of the ceaseless riot every new day was bringing.

The need for sleep was progressively overcoming her and it was only 2 pm. But of course she was going to be this tired if she hadn't slept properly the past few weeks. She practically didn't have work to do, given the current state the White House was in. And she was completely alone in that office; so much time to think about stuff. Marcus had been so supportive with her, as always, when no one else even noticed her. She didn't feel like she could easily trust him again. But if there's something she couldn't deny to herself, was the fact that… Oh God, she melted for him. When he looked at her with those pleading eyes, like saying 'Give me another chance'.

That's what she saw in his eyes, she saw honesty.

After losing the pregnancy, everything went to hell. He was definitely not ready to the sudden inclemency of life. Mellie, on the other hand, was beyond accustomed to life giving her quite a good punch. Another one of many, she thought. She wasn't even sure, at the time she was lying on the hospital's bed with the remains of the fetus being removed from her uterus, if she was going to miss that baby. It was absolutely cruel, she knew it, but there was no reason for lying to herself anymore. There wasn't any. She hadn't even planned it on the first place and she felt guilty that she was going to bring a baby to this fucked up insane world. Even more, the kind of world she lived in. And Marcus.

He was in shock. He asked Mellie to be left alone. That's all she knows. As far as her concern, he spent a lot of time alone. They barely spoke the following days. They never crossed paths and they never called each other, in those days.

Liv was the first person to find out, when Mellie called her from her office, asking her to come over because there was blood running down her legs. She even stayed with her during the whole proceeding of… taking out… the fetus. Out of Mellie's body.

* * *

 _*One week after the miscarriage. Mellie's house.*_

 _They didn't say a word. None of them. They just sat in silence letting the sensation of defeat conquered them. That's how both of them felt. Defeated._

 _-This is… not… a way of getting along, Mel._

 _-It's not, but…_

 _-I know._

With simply that, they knew the fleeting relationship was over. Sad, but yet again, Mellie was used to it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people! I honestly have not been very much inspired. So, i'll be doing the best i can. Thank you for payin that much attention to this story!**

* * *

She twisted and turned in bed underneath the thick blankets that kept her warm from the ruthless cold. The master bedroom felt so alone. Teddy was in Vermont with Fitz, and she had absolutely no one. That night she found out about Olivia's little indiscretion and her secret intention of… making that despicable organization active again. Liv.

She had put all her trust in her. She felt like a complete idiot. Olivia took advantage of everything, every second, every glance of confidence was all in her own benefit. Not even one week in the office and she had already been betrayed by one of her closest staff members.

She turned her head to the side to take a glimpse of the clock: _10.30 PM._ She wasn't going to fall asleep, she had been trying for two hours. So… she started thinking. The President of a country obviously had tons of stuff to do, so theoretically she would never be bored, but she was definitely not in the mood to work at these times of the night.

She grabbed her phone, and buried her arms beneath the blankets again, the deepest she could with only her hands peeking out holding the device. She needed human contact, a person to talk, not necessarily to unload the awfully huge emotional charge she had inside, but to feel like she wasn't going crazy. There, alone, in silence, holding her breath because stress wouldn't let her breathe. She felt like in prison. As she had always felt, but the only difference with previous periods of her life was that now, she felt ready to try one day at a time, kick her demons out, push them, fight them.

The conversation she had with Marcus several days ago -actually, the speech HE gave her- appeared inside her head all of a sudden. She opened his chat. And meanwhile, in a few seconds she mentally travelled all of his face's features, that smile, _oh that smile,_ that melted her since the day they met. She had decided that even if he took Fitz's offer -she was sure he would- she would have to let him go. And that meant letting him go IN ALL SENSES. She had chosen this place, the luckiest woman in the world, and he was about to choose that place. Even after all, and unconsciously aware of how much she was going to miss him, she was happy, she knew that Fitz's foundation works for purposes and beliefs which Marcus belongs to.

He was online.

" _You awake? :)"_ she wrote.

" _Yup. Still in the office. What are YOU doing awake?"_

" _Can't sleep. You never stop working?"_

" _So I've heard…"_

" _Hey, listen. I'm going to grab a cup of tea from the kitchen. If you're not busy, what if you come over, and we kick off the insomnia?"_

" _Haha. Okay. Give me ten."_

She held her phone between her hands, and sighed deeply, relieved, that she wasn't going crazy. Not that night, because someone would come and talk to her. She only wanted to talk to him, because he made her always hurried mind stop for a second, and enjoy talking about stuff she barely spoke with someone else.

* * *

They were both sitting on the cozy mustard color sofa, with their cups of hot tea in their hands. She was just wearing her snug pink nightgown, her brown hair in a loose bun held by a hairpin.

-What I said…

Mellie stuck her eyes on the curve of his nose.

-What I said a few weeks ago… that you are a leader. I mean it, you know? I didn't just make it up to make you feel better.

She felt how much he was trying to make her believe him.

-I know. -she said, with a firm conviction inside of her. Convinced of what he said, and convinced that he was right. -I believe you, and… I don't think I can't really thank you for… everything you do for me.

He smiled. -What do you mean? It's my job.

-No, I mean… C'mon, your job it's not to sit with the President at one am and drink tea.

-No but, uh… -he stopped, containing a smile, and trying to find an excuse for the way he treated her, even when he was about to leave the White House.

-Stop trying, you're terrible -she laughed while she spoke. -You know what I mean. Since the beginning, you were so supportive, and… -she bend down her head, and rubbed her middle finger on the mug's border.

-Yes… -he said, not thinking about it, it was like it came from inside of him. But anyways, it moved him to hear her say that. Because he still loved her and he didn't want everything to end up like this. She needed love and affection more than ever and though she had always been a strong resilient woman, she was not made of steel, and they never spoke about the pregnancy they both lost. -You don't have to thank me.

She slightly raised her head and smiled, quite shily.


	10. Chapter 10

_**HEY YOU KIDS I'M HERE I'M ALIVE! and this story is more alive than ever. So I'm placing this chapter after the events that took place on the winter finale between Mells and Marcus. I just want to let you know I will probably wrap this story up here, but of course I'm gonna keep writing because these two are not getting their shit together and I AM LOSING MY SHIT over them. I'm shutting up right now, enjoy the chapter, leave reviews I LOVE THEM, and I love you, thanks for being pendant of this.**_

* * *

It was late.

It was late again. _Again, Mellie. Why can't you control yourself?_. Her mind was spinning. She couldn't believe he practically came here to unashamedly pretend she would take their projects. Which by the way, were great, she thought, and that's why she had called Fitz to discuss one of them later tonight.

She was in her bed, lying on her side, feeling her own breathing. Feeling the loneliness of that huge cold bed she had to lay on every night. Now that she thought it better, it wasn't the projects suggestions or the co-work with their foundation he offered that offended her. It was _him._ She honestly thought she had a light chance of making herself clear.

But she didn't even try. She admit it, and shut her eyes tightly. _You didn't even try it, Melody, you pretended him to realize something you didn't let him see._ She was being selfish and proud, and she blamed herself for feeling something and later acting deliberately to sabotage it. She was self-boycotting her.

She felt her chest pumping heavily, as if her own weight were going to be too much for her body to hold. She sat up on her bed frustratedly, sighing sharply.

-Decide, Melody. Take a damn decision. -she told to herself whispering. She took a glance around her dark bedroom, a dim light entering the space through the blinds. Then beside her… all tidy.

-Oh, please… -she whispered to herself again, as a slippery and involuntary thought invaded her consciousness for one quick second. -You're not getting him in this bed. You can't afford that luxury… -she was chattering. Chattering to convince herself of something. As if she didn't want him, as if she didn't think of him quite often, often enough that couldn't keep her calm. -At least, not in THIS bed. -she repeated. She heard what she just whispered… _not in this bed._ Mellie started laughing softly to herself, she was like that 18 year old virgin teenager that met Fitz and couldn't stop fantasising.

She sighed again. Her eyes closed, and she stretched her neck with a slow circle downwards.

She felt… needy. Ashamed of admitting it, but she was NEEDY. She needed to fuck. And besides the fact that she never stopped thinking about him, that she couldn't deny she missed him, besides the fact that she was emotionally compromised, her mind kept flying to that afternoon since she practically pushed him away. When he stepped closer to her, she felt that heat inside her stomach that she felt whenever they were close.

Her hand was holding the back of her neck, her hair was freely loose over her shoulders, and that thin tank top she was wearing made her feel really pretty, she thought quickly as her eyes caught the image of her breasts softly covered by the smooth cotton.

Back to what she had her mind busy with, she closed her eyes and remembered the last time she kissed him. When was that? Ages ago. But she had it… it was the office he was using at that time. And the last kiss took to the one and only time they had sex. She thought it was real with him, she really did; she _felt_ it, the realness of them two. They got along perfectly, they complemented each other. He pushed her up whenever the harshness she has innerly incorporated made her feel like a fucking mop, like she was failing. He told her how wonderful and talented and inspiring she was, he was always happy to see her talk about her passions. And she, she put a cold water cloth whenever he forgot about the real life. When he got too high with his ambitions or forgot to see the bigger picture of everything.

They complemented each other. They fit perfectly.

And… him. His mouth was so tempting, and his arms held her like she was going to melt. _Oh, again._ The heat was visiting again, here in her bedroom, right now. Her left hand was randomly running through her thigh, and her right hand slid very slowly from her neck, down her chest, and between her breasts. That skin was more sensitive than usual, she felt herself shivering and her nipples hardening under the cotton. The heat started spreading down her body so quickly, she realized she wasn't going to fall asleep any sooner. Her legs felt hotter, her lungs started pressing her chest faster.

Without an explicit intention, her body laid down. She pulled the sheets down her belly, and getting back from there, she ran them up the sides of her torso, touching her cages, finding her breasts. Her hands squeezed both of them softly, slowly, letting her body remember when he did the same thing quite time ago, trying to feel the kisses he placed in there. Her head arched backwards, her fingers went down her thighs to find the heat. She pulled her panties a few inches down, and slipped her middle finger between her lips, instantly rushing her clit and shivering automatically. A low groan escaped her throat, and her finger started gradually increasing the speed of its movements over her clit. Her walls started contracting asking for attention, and she entered her finger inside, groaning in pleasure when the abundant wet material moistened her finger as she pushed against her flesh, and her head continued spinning in the dark.

A few hours later, awake and still sleepy, she made the usual mental check of what she had to do today. The whole stressing thing started early every day.

She should call Marcus. Should she? Or she wanted to? Because she knew she was right. He came to her only to deposit the expectations of big success he needed to feed his ego. That's how she saw it, and that's how she felt it; she felt like a bridge, not like someone he truly wanted to cooperate with. She started thinking on what his intentions may be; she was sure he didn't mean to hurt her in any way, now that she considered with her mind in cold. But she felt he didn't consider the way she could take it… or… no, maybe she was the one being over sensitive lately. Maybe she should apologize to him, she wasn't sure of anything concerning her perception of things these past few weeks. Maybe she was projecting on him the frustration and the anger she still held over Rashad. Maybe she was pretending to have something with him that she pretended to have with the late President and was putting her wishes as priorities.

She should call him. And tell him what? _'hey, sorry i pushed you away yesterday, but you made me feel used and now i am ready to tell you i can't stop thinking about you'._ She bit her lip. _Oh Jesus. Handle this, Melody, you're not a teenager, handle this. I'm putting everything on the table with him today._

* * *

 ** _This is probably the last chapter of the story. I thought it was a good idea to end just where the winter finale ended for them. Thanks and i hope to continue this story in another one soon!_**


End file.
